1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods of treating fabrics to impart antimicrobial properties thereto, and to fabrics produced by the method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of treating fabrics using sol-gel halamine chemistry to impart antimicrobial properties thereto, and to antimicrobial fabrics produced by the described method.
2. Description of the Background Art
Textile products, particularly those made from natural fibers, are vulnerable to microorganism growth and resultant deterioration, because of the large surface area and hydrophilic nature of such textiles. The use of antimicrobial agents for textiles has become important to avoid cross-infection by pathogenic microorganisms, to prevent or minimize infestation by microbes, and to arrest metabolism in microbes in order to reduce odor. The use of antimicrobial-treated fabric protects garments from staining, discoloration, and deterioration.
Weapons of mass destruction have become a growing international threat during the past decade. Important pathogens of interest among these types of weapons is the use of such airborne “biological/chemical warfare agents” as Bacillus anthracis (anthrax), Salmonella typhi (typhoid fever), Vibrio cholerae, Yersinia pestis (plague), variola virus (smallpox), etc.
An effective antimicrobial treatment of textile fabric becomes necessarily for the protection of individuals in the event of such attacks. These fabrics should be comfortable to wear, aesthetically pleasing, and functionally durable.
Some efforts have been made to create antimicrobial fabric treatments and other antimicrobial agents, including the approaches discussed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,882,357, 6,077,319, 6,768,009, 6,770,287, 6,962,608, 6,679,922, 7,084,208, and 7,541,398.
Although the known antimicrobial fabric treatment and compositions have some utility for their intended purposes, a need still exists in the art for a durable, long-lasting antimicrobial fabric treatment. In particular, there is a need for an improved antimicrobial fabric treatment which will overcome the difficulties encountered with the known art. In addition, there is a need for antimicrobial fabrics which can be used in partition divider curtains used in hospitals and medical clinics.